Percy Jackson: The road to Saigon
by Charlie Bravo One
Summary: The year is 1965 and a 19 year old Percy Jackson is shipped off to Vietnam after being called to arms by the US government. Here he will make and loose friends and discover what the true meaning of insanity is. This is the Percy Jackson series exept writen during the Vietnam war.


**Percy Jackson: The road to Saigon**

_Vietnam. Every soldier's worst nightmare. It feels like I've had the rattle of machine guns and the smell of Napalm around me forever. It's hard to remember times before the war, madness and trepidation. The sight of death is a sight nobody forgets or wants to see. _

_I remember when I first stepped off that plane in Saigon all the way through to the Tet- Offensive and pulling out in 73. _

_My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story._

**2:45PM**

**June 28****th**

**1965**

**Saigon Airbase**

The plane began to descend onto the run-way. I was a mix of nervous and exited. I was nervous because of the reason I was here, and exited because I at least got to travel to another country.

There were about 5 other people on the plane with almost exactly the same expression.

I could still remember how I ended up here and the 4 month training period that came with it. Those 4 months were some of the hardest of my life but I figured the next few years were going to be harder.

The plane touched down on the run-way. The landing was rough and we were shaken around a fair bit. The plane came to a stop at the end of the run-way.

As we got off the plane we were greeted by a rather stern looking man.

"Marines welcome to Saigon. I am Captain Andrew Chiron. As of now I am your commanding officer and you will what I say when I tell you is that understood?" barked Capt Chiron.  
"Sir Yes sir!" we all barked out in unison.

"Now we are expected to arrive on base at 16:00 hours our briefing will continue there" continued Capt Chiron now marching up and down our line most likely assessing us. Then he stopped and turned around and then barked out an order.  
"Marines move out" ordered Chiron now marching towards a group of helicopters.

We followed him to them then he turned back to us.

"Alright these are Bell UH-1s but we call them Hueys. You will be using these to travel very often. Choose one and get in once there are at least 5 passengers per Huey. Now get moving we don't have all day!" yelled Chiron while hoping onto the lead Huey.

Everyone stood there staring blankly off into space until I broke the silence.

"Well come on not that hard!" I said while clambering onto the nearest Huey. Then another one of the marines stepped forward. He was taller than me and about one or two years older than me. He was black and had a short goatee. He got into the same helicopter as me. Then everyone else started to hop on.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked the man who was now sitting next to me.

"Grover, Grover Underwood" he replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you Grover I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" I replied. He looked uncomfortable as though he wasn't quite familiar to people being nice to him.

"You ok?" I asked out of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just never had someone be nice to me before that's all really" he replied looking at the floor of the helicopter. I had a basic idea of why he was like this. For years now America has treated black people poorly. I felt sorry for him. Especially thinking about everything he most likely went through throughout his entire life.

I was quickly broken from my thoughts when the helicopter gave a lurch signifying that it had taken off. I didn't mind flying but it wasn't the first mode of transport I would have chosen. But here I was flying some 500ft over the thick Vietnamese jungle.

"Hold onto something we're entering the hot zone!" yelled the pilot.

What's the hot zone?" asked another one of the marines in the Huey.

"Hopefully you won't find out now!" replied the pilot. Then all hell broke loose. As if on cue machine gun fire started break out everywhere.

"We're going down, we're going down!" yelled the pilot trying to re-start start the engines that had just cut-out. Then there was a crash and a loud crash sound and I hit my head against the wall. Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Well hoped you liked the first chapter and the cliff-hanger I left it on anyway stay tuned to find out what happens next. **


End file.
